


The Courtship

by 4captains



Series: A Dog's Impact (And Other Nonsense that Steve Rogers Discovered The Day He Gave Up) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amazing human deserves this <3, Courtship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pregnancy (eventually), Romance, for StuckonyDream77, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: It's uncommon for a relationship to involve more than an alpha, beta, and omega. Those that include a full pack mentality (more than three individuals) often involve themselves in "matchmaking" services in order to make the world a more loving place. These packs ask for no more than a small donation to a local charity of the donator's choice. The pack then spends as much time as possible seeking a match.Unfortunately for Steve Rogers, a match just doesn't seem in the stars for him. Resigning himself to a life alone, he decides an animal companion might be good for him. Visiting the very animal shelter he donated to, he meets the CEO and one of the volunteers. Is there a match for him after all?





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuckonyDream77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckonyDream77/gifts).

> This piece is donated to StuckonyDream77, whose heartfelt comment on the last chapter of No Doubt brought me to tears of joy. I was given some relationship options, and went with Stuckony in the alpha/beta/omega universe! I hope this works for you!

Pack mentality wasn’t what you’d call ‘common’ these days. In fact, it was very rare to have more than an alpha, omega, and beta in your relationship. Jealousy could be a hell of a drug, and nobody wanted to risk the happiness of their partner or partners. Those that did were INCREDIBLY admired, and tended to be seen as the pinnacle of love. Packs didn’t think of themselves as ‘heroes’ or ‘above anyone’....at least not USUALLY. For the most part, they were in love with each other, and it just made sense to stick together. It kept everyone happy. The majority of these packs, spread throughout a lot of major cities, started matchmaking services. Following a $20 donation from their client to local charities, they immediately set to work on finding the one meant for the donator. Usually, it went perfectly!

Steve Rogers wasn’t ‘usual.’

He’d gotten tired of being alone. He’d walk down the streets to work, hands in his pockets and trying to ignore the pervasive scent of bonded couples and the sounds of flirty talk. It irked him, not because he was JEALOUS per say, but because he was sure he’d never have that. You see, Steve was disabled. He was almost completely deaf in one ear, and was saving for a cochlear implant. He had a bad back, was short in stature and slender, and probably couldn’t even HAVE pups. It drove him up the wall to know that any alpha that looked at him was not the slightest bit interested. And Jesus, sometimes Steve ACHED for companionship...not just around heat (though definitely then) but also when he was lying alone in bed and thinking about the life stretching ahead of him...alone.

So, he’d swallowed his pride one day. He’d gotten up, showered, scrubbed his face, brushed his teeth, and applied deodorant (a special kind that he wasn’t allergic to). His pills were downed with a quick breakfast, and he was off. The pack had been very kind. They’d taken a cheek swab and created a signature scent that matched his for compatibility tests. It was a long...long process. Then they took his medical records into account. Smiles didn’t fade, but they certainly seemed more determined. Like they were steeling themselves for a battle.

They tried for six months. Six months of hearing rejection after rejection, of coming home with less and less hope. Steve was sure now that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He went to the library for his job, shelving books and checking people out. His bosses, a bonded couple named Clint and Natasha, were getting more worried about him by the day. He’d always smelled a little sad, but down his scent was just...depressed. He barely got to work on time, and seemed to be taking care of himself less. About a week ago, however, he started being there in the morning before the couple, doing all the opening tasks. It all came to a head when Clint and Natasha came into the library to surprise Steve by helping him open. Natasha stopped in the doorway to the office and backed out, grabbing Clint’s hand and dragging him to the opposite side of the library. Clint’s eyes were wide. He’d seen too.

“Why...is Steve asleep in the office?” asked Natasha in a voice of forced calm. She shook her head, “What happened? I mean...what is going ON with him? He smells AWFUL lately, like he’s about to go over the brink. He’s not reading anymore either, and I haven’t seen him writing much. Did he…” she swallowed “Did he lose his apartment? I thought we were careful! We paid him enough for groceries and rent, with extra tossed in for his enjoyment.” She ran her fingers through her neat red hair, which always somehow fell back to its perfect position. She looked at her mate, shaking. “We have to give him more. We can afford it with our bookstore section.”

“He wouldn’t accept more than that.” said Clint softly. “Did his rent get hiked up? He loved that place. There has to be a REASON he’s not there anymore. I mean...Nat.” He blinked back tears. “He’s isolating himself. We can’t let this go, no matter how upset he gets. We just...we have to help him.”

Natasha nodded “He’s been carrying the weight of the world long enough. It’s time for him to know he should have help.” They looked back at the office. It was two hours til doors opened. They could wait. 

About 15 minutes later, they heard an alarm go off and frantic scrambling from inside. There was rustling as the thin blanket Steve had was rolled up and stuffed into his backpack, and then a few other things were pulled out. He ran for the bathroom with a toothbrush, washcloth, and comb. He was in there for probably twenty minutes, coming out with damp combed hair and a clean face. Packing everything away, he shoved it into his employee locker and went to start shelving books. Clint and Natasha’s scent was so pervasive in the library that he didn’t notice the freshness of it until Clint called “Hey...Steve?”

The omega froze, and his shoulders slumped. Shit. He’d been caught, and now they were going to get all...pitying. He whipped around, bristling with frustration. “WHAT?” he snapped. 

Natasha could’ve gotten angry. She could’ve gotten upset that Steve was talking to her omega like that...but she didn’t. She made herself look very small, holding up her hands. “Steve...can we ask you some questions?”

Steve took a deep breath. “Alright” He was already feeling resentful and defensive. He didn’t WANT to talk about this, he didn’t WANT them to know he felt like crap.

They went over to one of the reading tables. Natasha looked at Steve quizzically. “We’re your friends, Steve” she said this soft and clear. “We just want to know what’s wrong. And don’t say nothing. You’re miserable lately. You reek of loneliness. Please...what’s going on?”

Steve looked at Clint for help. Please don’t make me talk about this. Please. But Clint wouldn’t acknowledge the wordless plea, and just looked at Steve encouragingly.

The unbonded omega felt so stupid, but refused to cry. “I signed up for one of those stupid matchmaking services. 95% match success, and they couldn’t find anyone for me. NOBODY. I’m so screwed. And then my landlord upped the rent on my apartment, and I couldn’t afford it...I got kicked out last week.”

“You’ve been here a week? Steve…” Clint shook his head. “Natasha and I met when we were a year older than you are now. You’re not a lost cause.”

“LOOK AT ME!” Exploded Steve “I have all this bullshit wrong with me, I can’t even get enough energy to EAT anymore, I don’t know what to DO with myself. I want a partner so fucking badly, guys. I want what you have. I see how you two look at each other and it...it makes me ache.”

Natasha sighed heavily. “We’ll figure this out together Steve. I promise we’ll figure this out. Until then...PLEASE come stay with us. We have a guest bedroom, you can contribute to rent, and we’ll have dinners every night…” She was looking at him pleadingly. “Don’t stay here alone.”

Steve looked at his hands, and finally nodded his agreement. “Alright. Just for now. I’m going to find a cheaper place to stay at some point.”

Natasha decided not to argue. She just nodded her agreement. “We’ll figure this out, Steve. I promise. We’ve got this.”


	2. Bucky and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Bucky and Tony, a brief history of their courtship, and the first moment that Bucky sees Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I skimmed over Bucky and Tony's courtship, but we WILL be coming back and addressing it. Chapters are also titled based on who they're centric of, so some will have similar or the same titles. Oh also! Chapters featuring all three of our leads (Tony, Steve, Bucky) will be simply called "Pack.
> 
> The response has been awesome, thank you all so much!

Bucky Barnes was the kind of alpha that every omega had wet dreams about. He was six feet tall, had thick hair that he often pulled up in a bun, and pouty lips that could (and would) give the best kisses around. He also smelled fantastic.

He had that edge of dark chocolate in his scent that complimented the cinnamon and toffee of it. There was always an undercurrent of rain and something like...cherry. It was overall the strangest thing, but it WORKED. And it worked beautifully.

Not many omegas got to experience any of this, of course. In fact, so far the only person who’d gotten love from Bucky was his best friend and beta Tony Stark. The two had been inseparable since they were just kids, with Tony spending a lot of time over at Bucky’s due to a tough and emotionally uninspired home situation. Winifred and George Barnes had accepted Tony with open arms, and life had been damn close to perfect. When Bucky presented as an alpha, he immediately knew he needed to leave the house. He was an unmarked alpha in the early stages of his life, and being cramped into such a small place would certainly make him irritable. While Tony had been staying with the Barnes clan, both of his parents had passed unexpectedly. This gave Tony command of the Stark house and estate. He had told Bucky “Move in. We’ve got this.” and given the alpha a ton of space. Bucky liked where he lived, sharing the house with the man who presented as a beta only a month after they moved there.

Bucky’s courtship behaviors grew with time. He was deeply attracted to the beta, and while they knew Bucky would want an omega at some point, the alpha wasn’t worried about that. He just wanted Tony. He wanted this remarkable, intelligent, IRRITATING beta who had been a constant companion for years now. And the scent of the beta (mild, but that of coffee and sawdust) was enough that if Tony’s personality didn’t do it, the smell would seal the deal.

At first, it had been little things. Bucky had run out early to pick up some donuts for them, and left them on the table before going to work. Tony had sent him a text. ‘Hey man, thanks for the donuts. I see you took three.’

‘They aren’t all for you, I left you 9! Fuck off!’ But Bucky was grinning as he texted. So far, so good. He knew Tony’s favorite donuts, and had carefully left all of that selection there for him.

Things progressed at a rapid rate from there. Eventually, they were trying to one-up each other. Amazingly, Bucky was winning! Tony once bought a pile of flowers and stacked them so high outside of Bucky’s bedroom that you couldn’t get in or out. 

“STARK! I’M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!” Bucky needed to go!

“Say I won” said Tony cheerfully from the other side of the mound of roses. He had flopped down on the ground in the hall, ankles crossed and eyes sparkling. He knew Bucky could just BARELY see him.

“Nope! I’ll starve in here first!”

“What is it the kids are saying now? Then perish!”

“Oh f’ the love of….TONY COME ON!” Bucky was pacing in his room. No no no no this was NOT the plan. He didn’t care who won, but he did care about being on time to get his reserved item.

“You work for me! It’s not like you’ll get fired! I didn’t even know you were working today.” Tony was barely restraining laughter. God he loved this alpha. And he was determined to win the courtship!

“A’right, a’right, I concede! Get th’ weed whacker...please?” Bucky craned his neck to see over.

“No need.” said Tony joyfully as he grabbed a handle on his side and pulled the resin-encased rose mound away. On wheels. The resin was carefully spread thin enough to not be noticed unless you touched, and Bucky could’ve easily gotten through if he tried. 

“Bastard” huffed Bucky, trotting past as Tony winked at him.

“You have my boyfriend home by dinner!” shouted Tony “Y’know...you!”

“I’m not stupid Tony!”

“That’s a matter of opinion!” called the genius. That was all he got out before the front door closed, and Bucky was gone.

Bucky jumped in his car and drove to the jewelry store as quickly as he could without getting pulled over. Jesus, he had two minutes to spare before his hold ran out. He staggered in, probably looking like a crazy person. There was no work today. Just a goal. Bucky had opened a separate savings account that Tony didn’t have access to and started tucking away money two years ago. He fumbled for his card and ID as he went in. “James Barnes, I’ve got an order in”

“Ah yes…” The woman behind the counter arched an eyebrow “For your...beta...partner?”

“Wipe the smirk off your face doll, or I’ll make sure nobody associated with Tony fuckin’ Stark buys here again.”

The smirk was indeed gone as the woman went white and proceeded to process the order without further comment. 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky was leaving the store with the ring box in hand and a grim smile on his face. It. Was. Go time.

“Hey man, nice t’see ya again! How’re the kids?” It was 6 years later, and Bucky was chatting cheerfully to someone to his left. A short, squat, male someone with short brown hair and a very wet nose.

A dog.

Bucky had worked at Stark’s Central Animal Shelter for the past 7 years. In his late 20’s now, the alpha got along well with his beta partner. The engagement ring that fit well on Tony’s finger hadn’t been taken off for a single moment since it was put on 6 years back. Tony had, of course, been over the moon and unable to make even a single snarky comment. 

Now, Bucky was chatting with a dog as he walked the pooch outside, enjoying the warm morning. A car pulled up; a modest but clean little Subaru Legacy, and out came three people. A man and woman, their scent clearly indicating that they were bonded. And a smaller man, an omega. 

Now, Bucky had a rare ability in that his sense of smell gave him a damn good judgement of peoples’ character. Right from the first whiff. Now, he focused on getting a sent of the irritable looking blonde, who was clearly hiding something behind his stony expression. That was when he caught the woman’s eye. 

She had leaned over and was whispering to her omega, and the omega’s eyes turned to Bucky as well. Blushing self-consciously, Bucky looked down to check on the dog, who was laying in the sun and enjoying the day. And then, the alpha caught a whiff of Steve. His heart SANG.

There was so much there! A complex scent ruled by chocolate chip cookies and old books and things that not even Bucky could identify. And then there was the emotions there; the sadness, the pain, the bluntness...unnerving amounts of kindness and bravery, so much that the omega should’ve burst! Bucky was staring now, he knew it, and he was pretty sure his jaw was so thoroughly in the grass that he could taste dirt.

Steve didn’t notice. He kept his head down and headed with his friends into the shelter. Why? Because they wanted him to have a dog.


	3. Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back to meet the dogs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my 48-hour absence, I'm a trashgoblin and I love you all so much! Hopefully, this final intro chapter before we get into Steve, Tony, and Bucky's interactions makes up for it!

“Do you see that alpha over there?” Natasha’s voice was soft enough that only her omega could hear it. They were walking toward the animal shelter, hoping to get Steve a companion animal so that he had SOMETHING depending on him. Steve wanted an alpha, yes, but a little friend to take care of might do the trick for the moment. Natasha and Clint were absolutely DETERMINED to set Steve up on a proper date with an alpha that’d be good for him. Maybe this’d be a good start.

“Yeah?” responded Clint, following her eyeline. Natasha was watching Bucky with something curious on his face. The guy was walking (or rather, standing with) a dog and GAPING at Steve as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. The look wasn’t malicious or sneering as some alphas were. Instead, it was absolutely starry-eyed and amazed. Steve didn’t seem to notice. Steve never noticed the positivity directed at him unless it was very obviously voiced. Steve acted like a cocky little shit, and would confront anyone who wronged him...but for the most part, snide looks were just part of his life. He’d given up going after anyone who sent one his way. Natasha had both hated and loved that, because it meant he got hurt less, but also showed a lack of interest in defending himself.

When Natasha and Clint had found out that Steve was staying in the library, they’d been beyond worried. When Steve had admitted that it’d been a week, the pair was determined to help the omega get back on his feet. Any truly cheap apartments would be rundown and unsafe for an unbonded omega who still went through heats. With Steve’s heats being rare and unpredictable, that made knowing and preparing for them impossible. It just made sense that he’d move in with them, at least for now. In the days following the move, Steve had perked up a little, but still seemed dour. Finally, Clint and Natasha approached him about a pet. He had begrudgingly admitted that he’d always wanted a dog, and they’d gone from there. It was stressful for Natasha. All she wanted was BOTH omegas being happy, and while she and Clint didn’t feel anything like that for Steve, Natasha still had the natural desire to help the unbonded omega.

As they entered the building, Natasha commented to Clint “That alpha looks like Steve just knocked the ice cream out of his hand by walking away. I wonder if he could scent our omega friend?” Clint's soft eyes were on his mate as she spoke. He knew to pay atttention at all times, but especially when she got so intense. It meant she was deep in thought, and would express it, as she had now. She continued "What d'you think? You're an omega, you tend to be a better judge of character. We alphas are too protective to get a good idea."

“I really don't know.” muttered Clint “Let’s not say anything. You never know with alphas, and anyway, we’re here for a dog...not to get Steve a date.” He shook his head "We just need to keep our head down and focus on getting Steve a dog.

“Our job is always to get Steve a date, but I take your point.” she replied as they followed Steve to the front desk. There was a young woman sitting there, bent over some papers as she spoke to Steve. They caught the last bit of the conversation. 

“...three dozen dogs remaining, including some seniors and a few puppies. If any of them interest you, let me know. Our adoption fee is a simple background check and some character references, so as to ensure the pets go to a loving home. No money involved. Please...go right back. Second door on the left, just follow the barking.”

Steve nodded, and looked over at his bonded friends. “Wait here?” he requested. “I’ll be back.” And then he was gone.

A few minutes later, the alpha from outside stepped in with the dog in hand. He spotted the alpha and omega sitting and waiting for their friend, and balked. “Er...excuse me?” he said in a voice of forced calm. “Can I...ask you two a question?”

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Could this be about Steve? Could this be about that look? "Sure" they said together. And then Natasha alone said clearly "Go ahead."

Bucky took a deep breath. "Well...."


	4. Bucky and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks his question, and goes to talk to Tony about a senior dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, thanks for the well-wishes on my other fic everyone! Sorry I didn't follow through with the chapters :c Life is tough right now, but I'm fighting through. You all are so wonderful! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Bucky had had trouble deciding what exactly to do here. Yeah, in his head, the omega’s scent was intense and intoxicating. It was beautiful and sweet and...so so sad. Heartbreakingly sad and defeated. It was worrying. Bucky hated to see an omega in pain, and hated to scent someone so dejected. It worried him, to be frank. Omegas should never feel that distressed. He wondered if the poor guy was being hurt or abused. Maybe he was depressed? As Bucky finished up with the pup, he crouched to pet him. “Let’s go in and find out, huh bud?” 

Bucky stood straight again, his mind whirling with what to do and how to handle all of this. Finally, he headed inside with the dog trotting at his heels. He was contemplating whether he should take the dog into the kennel or hang out with him a while when he paused. Bucky had spotted the bonded pair sitting down, chatting with one another. He hesitated for a second, before approaching them. The alpha and omega were sitting together, hand in hand. 

““Er...excuse me?” His voice was giving away his anxiety at the situation. “Can I...ask you two a question?”

He winced as the two looked at each other significantly. “Sure” They’d said, and then the woman alone spoke, “Go ahead.”

“Well...is the omega you came with okay? I mean, he seems kind of down.” Bucky looked worried. He wanted to help somehow, and wanted to be there. Maybe make a new friend? Bucky loved friends!

“Ah…” the woman sighed “Well, it’s a long story. You should go ask him.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe you could recommend some dogs to him. We brought him here specifically for a dog.”

“Or three!” said Clint cheerfully. "A dog he can look after; he needs someone to depend on him now and then."

“Well, I think my beta was in there doing a little lookin’ at the dogs. I c’n go check it out, but I’m guessin’ he has it covered.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks f’ talkin’ to me.”

“Sure thing” said the man, who was still holding the woman’s hand.

Bucky, after a moment of awkward silence, headed toward the kennel. He noticed them exchange looks as he turned to walk away, and felt embarrassed. He really REALLY didn’t want this to be a big thing. He wanted to see Tony, and maybe see how that omega was doing. He could tell the bonded pair had thought he was interested, and yeah, the omega’s scent was nice but...Bucky wasn’t the type to fall straight in love. Right?

Tony Stark was listening to ACDC over his headphones as he checked over one of the dogs. God, he LOVED DOGS. They were the cutest things, and Tony would gladly adopt all of them if he could. But he was a workaholic, and didn’t spend nearly enough time at home to handle a full-time pet. He and Bucky spent a good chunk of their time here, when Tony wasn’t bent over his inventions in his workshop. The focus on dogs here was plenty for him! He was still humming when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was walking by the pens, trailing his fingers over the chain-link of the barriers. The pens were all very carefully tended to, with no sign of mess and with plenty of pillows, blankets, and toys. There were full gravity water bowls that were spotless, as Tony and Bucky cleaned them daily. Tony took pride in how this place looked, and Bucky was the same. The beta observed the blonde curiously as he paused by different little areas. Tony noticed he lingered by older dogs; some of them even seniors, and was curious about that. With his earbuds still in, he didn’t notice his alpha coming until Bucky poked his head into Tony’s view. The alpha had already penned in the dog he'd been walking.

Tony jumped and hastily pulled his earbuds out of his ears. “Damn you” he huffed “Don’t scare me like that.”

“You’re jumpy as shit. Look, I wanted to talk to you. We’re having problems with Curtis.” Bucky looked concerned, and took hold of his beta’s hand to pull him over to a pen. The shaggy old dog sitting in there looked tired and sad. He was big, with a grey muzzle and displaced hips...and in the past year since he’d been surrendered, people hardly looked at him.

Tony sighed heavily and opened the pen. The old dog stood up and walked over, flopping into Tony’s lap and feebly wagging his long tail. “Hey buddy…” Tony pet his ears. “I know, it’s sad. We’ll bring you home for a few nights again while we work something out.” They did this sometimes, especially for Curtis. Brought a dog home, gave him some TLC and lots of treats, and took care of him while reaching out to try to find him a home. No dice so far.

Tony glanced up at Bucky. “Did you update his listing?”

“Yesterday” responded the alpha, kneeling and stroking the dog’s ears. “Hey Curtis.” It broke Bucky's heart. He just wanted to find this friend a good home, but Bucky and Tony weren't an option. They couldn't handle a dog right now, when both of them worked full time. 

“So what’s the issue? His arthritis?”

“He needs more stretchin', an' regular massages an' painkillers an' all kinda things. The special food helped but the dosage of painkillers he needs...well, he's gotta to be monitored for 48 hours. I can say home and take care of him if you can handle-”

“Scuse me?”

Tony and Bucky both looked up at the blonde. 

“Who’s this?” the omega asked.

Tony spoke up. “This is Curtis. Our oldest senior dog.”

“Can I pet him?”

“Well...sure!”


	5. Steve

Steve had immediately noticed the beta’s presence, but not commented on it. He didn’t want to invade another potential adopter’s space, and alienate him from taking home one of the pets. In fact, all Steve wanted was to take home every single one of these dogs. The omega wandered around, looking into the pens at canines of various sizes and considering which ones to take home. He really was a sucker for older dogs. They so rarely found homes, and they deserved it as much as the puppies. Steve was halfway around the room when he caught a sense that made him want to SWOON like a teenager. He glanced over his shoulder at where an alpha was putting a dog in a pen. The alpha, with his dark hair pulled into a bun and his powerful frame, approached the beta. They spoke for a while, and Steve managed to mind his own business and not try to read lips. It wasn’t his place to involve himself. Nearly done with his circuit of the room, he found the couple with an elderly dog. Steve approached slowly, not exactly sure how to go about this. He just...had a feeling.

“Scuse me?” Steve’s voice was tentative and curious.

The alpha and beta both turned to Steve, who had to work hard not to blush. They were looking at him with such interest and wonder, an attention Steve didn’t usually get from his sarcastic and well-adjusted friends. Aside from that, Clint and Natasha were so USED to him that the attention they paid him wasn’t...awed and confused like this.

“Who’s this?” the omega asked after a little bit of hesitation.

The beta spoke up. “This is Curtis. Our oldest senior dog.” He was watching Steve with narrowed eyes, and subtly sniffing the air. 

“Can I pet him?” Steve was now bright red under the attention, trying very hard not to shy away like some waify babe. He was stronger than that, tougher! He didn’t need to swoon, even if his legs did feel weak from the combined scent of the two in front of him.

“Well...sure!” Bucky spoke up this time, his eyes bright as he scooted back. 

Curtis looked over at Bucky, as though unsure whether or not he was being left behind. They’d promised he’d get a break from this place! They’d promised he’d have a few days away from the pen! 

Steve stepped forward and carefully knelt a few feet from the old dog, extending a shaky hand. “Hey there honey” he said softly, tilting his head. His fingers twitched a little; his arm wasn’t strong enough to hold out for too long, so he just hoped that the dog would respond. “Hey Curtis...hey honey…”

The dog met his eyes and started to army crawl forward, slow and steady. His tail was wagging, swishing faintly against the floor as he moved. Just as Steve thought his arm might give out, the dog pressed his hand to the omega’s palm and blinked up at him.

“Hey…” Steve’s tone was awed. “Hey there, hey honey...hey Curtis, hey…” He couldn’t believe this was happening. The dog was clearly happy to see him, based on how fast his tail was going. It brought a happy smile to the omega’s face. “Hey honey, you looking for a new home…?”

Steve glanced up at the two men “Is he...is he on a wait list, or…?”

“Ah…” The alpha looked uncomfortable. “He’s pretty damn old. He w’s surrendered when his hips fucked up, and um...people look at ‘im and don’ want anythin’ else to do with him. We do wha’ we can...but we can’t take ‘im home as often as we’d-”

“I’ll take him” said Steve firmly, cutting Bucky off. “I want him, I’ll take him.” He kept petting the old dog’s head. Curtis seemed to know that something good had just been said, because his tail started to wag as quickly as such an old dog could.

The beta’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he jumped to his feet and scrambled for the door, calling “I’ll get the paperwork! Buck, you grab all the stuff he needs! Make sure he has all the gear we set aside for first-time adopters, and all of Curtis’ favorite stuff!”

The alpha didn’t answer. Steve didn’t pay much attention. He just rubbed behind the dog’s ears and pressed a little kiss to his wet nose. What an adorable guy. And the rest of his life was going to be damned good. Steve was determined.


	6. Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis says farewell to the shelter, and Clint and Natasha make some observations about the other three people in the room...

Natasha and Clint stood as they saw a dark haired beta come flying out of the dog area. They noted his scent (mild, as was the nature of betas) which was filled with excitement and something close to panic. Natasha approached him, doing her best to not seem threatening. “Excuse me?” She looked at him with something intense on her face. “Is everything okay? Our friend...is he alright?”

“Who, the omega? Yeah, he’s great! He has a dog now, thank fuck. Poor guy seems a little out of sorts...no offense. He picked a good one too, so I’m just grabbing the paperwork while my alpha handles a few things.”

Natasha glanced over at her omega, who looked absolutely blown away with excitement. “Wait…” Natasha stopped the beta from leaving. “He picked a dog? Does he seem happy? I mean...is he okay?”

“Huh?” The beta looked confused “I mean, yeah. He has a dog, who wouldn’t be happy? BUCKY!”

Natasha turned to see the alpha coming out with a bag full of stuff, followed by Steve. Steve had an old dog on a leash, and the canine seemed happy as a clam. He seemed to understand that he was going to a home, and Steve? Steve was shining like the sun as he glanced down at the dog. “Nat, Clint!” the blonde looked cheerful as he approached them. “Meet Curtis, my new dog!”

As they talked, Tony hurried off to grab the papers that would transfer ownership to Steve officially.

“More like old dog. He’s perfect, Steve” Clint was grinning from ear to ear, and smelled strongly of excitement for the omega. It was...kind of a turn on for Nat. She loved seeing her omega happy and cheerful, his eyes bright and his scent beautiful. Nat remembered the moment they’d met. How she was sure she would’ve screamed if she couldn’t touch him. Sure she would’ve torn anyone ELSE who even LOOKED at him apart. She eyed him now, smiling at the memory of nights spent together and mornings where she ran out to get him donuts and coffee. His stupid coffee addiction made her laugh like a madwoman. She snapped back into focus and noted that the other alpha was eyeing her with some amusement.

She then turned to Steve, refusing to show her embarrassment. She wasn’t embarrassed about loving her omega! She was proud. “So...what’s this guy’s name?” she asked, crouching and extending a hand to the dog.

“This is Curtis,” the omega responded. “Not gonna change it. He’s too old, and anyway...I like the name a lot! Sounds like a grandpa.” He rubbed the dog behind the ears, and the old fellow’s tail wagged like a windshield wiper. The dog sniffed Natasha’s hand and started to wiggle happily.

“I’ve got all the paperwork!” called the dark-haired beta, scrambling around the corner. “He needs to come back for a refill on his pills once a week, or hell, we’ll deliver them!”

“You sure must be happy to see him go” commented Natasha. She wondered if there was a reason for that. Did the dog have behavioral problems? No, more likely he was just old and the chances of him finding a home were slim.

“Nah, not at all.” responded the other alpha. “But...we are glad he ‘as a home. We’ll miss this guy.” 

“You can visit?” offered Steve cautiously, glancing at Natasha. The redhead nodded approvingly. “I wouldn’t mind, and I’ll bet Curtis would like it” continued the omega. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, as though uncertain how this would be received. Natasha observed this, felt strange about it ...and felt terrible. This was going to end badly for Steve. She loved the omega, he was her brother...but at the same time, the odds of a healthy alpha with a strong beta going after him was slim. Natasha was an alpha, and she knew how strong instinct could be. Because of who Nat loved, she’d never had to overcome the overwhelming desire for a healthy omega to breed. Of course, Clint was WAY more than that, but the gut reaction was still there. And Steve? Steve probably couldn’t even HAVE pups. She eyed the alpha distrustfully. Steve was going to get his heart broken, just when they were fixing it. She would protect Steve with her life, but this was something he needed to handle on his own. It wasn’t her place to step between him and someone he might like. And yes, she could smell his interest; light and instinctual, barely there...but it existed.

“Uh, sure!” said Tony, indicating where Steve should sign. Steve went over and accepted the pen to scribble down his name and details. The beta went on. “We’d love to see where he’s living and how he’s doing. He’s a good dog; he deserves the best, and you seem...well, perfect.” Now CLINT was observing the interaction, and shot Nat a quizzical look. His alpha shook her head ever so slightly as though to say ‘later.’

Clint noticed the way the beta’s hand lingered as he accepted the pen, the way the male alpha looked appraisingly at them, the way Tony went red and Steve didn’t notice. Of course Steve didn’t notice, Steve NEVER noticed the positive ways people viewed him. And this was definitely positive.

“My address is written down” Steve was saying “And my number is on there too. Just give me a call before you stop by, cause I might be working.”

“Sounds great” the statuesque alpha replied. “We’ll be in touch.” He smiled down at the dog now “Bye Curtis” he said clearly “See you soon.”

As they left, Clint looked back over his shoulder to see the alpha holding his beta while they watched the dog and his new owner walk out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLLLRIGHT! Plenty of beginning content done...TIME TO GET INTO MORE!


	7. Tony and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Curtis is taken to his new home, Tony and Bucky finish up for the day and prepare to go on a fancy date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After quite a while of no posting here, I'm back! With multiple unfinished fics, I wanted to focus hard on one so that I could finish part one of it! Now I'm going to focus on this one and "No Fear." I seriously hope you all enjoy as I work my way through finishing parts of these fics!

Bucky wrapped his arms firmly around his beta, closing his eyes as soon as Curtis and the three people were out of sight. The scent of the bonded pair and the now-happier omega lingered in the space, but Bucky wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on Tony pressed against his chest, shaking with laughter and tears. It was the hysterical sort of combination that came with a source of stress being lifted. Bucky squeezed gently, closing his eyes and breathing in that heavy coffee scent of his love. “S’okay honey” he whispered, nosing at Tony’s hair. “I know s’hard, but we’ll get t’see him again.” 

“I thought he’d die here” muttered Tony. “I was inches from taking time off specifically so we could have him home for a while. It’d have sucked to leave this place for a while, but...I couldn’t leave him here anymore. I was gonna bring it up but…”

“I woulda said yes” responded Bucky, inhaling his love’s scent and feeling a lot of tension leave his body. “But now we don’t gotta. I know we usually do background checks, but...you know my thing.”

“The weird shit you can do where you take a scent and know someone’s character? Yeah, I know” laughed Tony, looking up at his love. He felt a need to care for his alpha in a way that betas often did; the more objective and calculating view of how and why to do so, with instinct taking a backseat but still explaining how to drive. He reached up to fix a strand of Bucky’s hair, and the alpha leaned into the touch. 

“I’m damn sure about this guy. Could tell from th’ moment I saw ‘im. S’funny, he’s hurtin’ enough that it’s amazin’ he’s still standing. But he’s carryin’ himself like a champ.” Bucky looked thoughtful, his scent introspective.

Tony brushed his finger over Bucky’s nose. “It’s fucking weird that you can do that, but nothing wrong with it.” When he’d first known that about Bucky, it had been so fascinating to him. Now it was just another thing to love about him. “So...usually you get a whiff of people and we still do a check. What’s different about this guy?”

“Dunno” responded Bucky, releasing the beta and shrugging “S’just one of those things where I...know. Doesn’ make much sense does it?”

“No, not really. But I trust your judgement...usually” responded Tony snarkily.

“Y’know” said Bucky, having rolled his eyes “Once we finish up here, I was thinkin’ of taking you out on a date” He grinned “I mean, I think I got a reservation at Per Se”

“You THINK? How the hell did you manage that without dropping my name?!” demanded Tony “And I know you didn’t cause they would’ve called my to confirm! The number of people who try to use my name for a reservation...”

“Ah, the owner owes me a favor or ten, so I called three of ‘em in for a 7 o’clock eatin’ time. I mighta gotten ya a present too. What d’you say?” Bucky knew the answer already. He had a cocky smile on his face, which turned into a playful scowl at the response.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” said Tony slyly, using the full name to irritate his mate “You absolute idiot, of course I’ll go with you!”

“I kinda remember something like that being said a lil bit after I asked you to marry me” snorted Bucky. He cupped Tony’s face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him. Even though they were split between Tony being logical (even for the typically less volatile betas) and Bucky being EXTREMELY emotional (though subdued about it) they worked very well. They matched up, but both of them knew deep down that there was something missing. They wanted a family BADLY...and part of that would be gaining an omega. Little did they know that they’d met said omega less than an hour ago.

But it would be a little while before they got to the point where they could seal the deal.

For now, they simply focused on their date night coming up, following the work that they had to finish right here at the shelter. Through that work, Bucky always made a point of touching his love; putting a hand on his side or back, leaning in for a kiss, or toying with the dark hair. It was always fun to be playfully swatted at, and the running joke between them was that Bucky touching Tony’s hair meant Tony pulled at his longer locks. “Cut it out!” sighed Bucky, and then snorted at Tony’s childish answer.

In a petulant voice, the genius replied “No you!”

Once they were done for the day, the alpha and beta went around making sure all the blankets and pillows were clean, that every dog had food and water, and that the heating vents were clear so that the canines stayed warm. They did the same for the cats and for the smaller animals, before locking up and leaving for the day. They’d gotten two cats and another dog adopted out, and now they could take some time to simply...relax. Getting home around 5:30, they both raced each other to the shower of the master bedroom. There were at LEAST six showers throughout the house, but the game was always to see who could get there first. Shedding clothes as they ran, the two men bolted for the bathroom and made it in at the same time.

“Aw c’mon, it’s big enough to share!” protested Tony as Bucky started to manhandle him out the door. He pouted at the alpha, his scent playful and pleading. He watched Bucky pretend to consider what to say, knowing full well the alpha would agree.

The shower was glorious, but there was no time for shenanigans. Instead, they talked as Bucky carefully shampooed Tony’s hair in a form of casual intimacy. “Tony…” He said softly, his fingers tugging gently at the hair but careful not to pull painfully. “D’you ever feel like we’re missin’ something?” 

Tony paused, blinking in surprise. They were standing so that Bucky’s back shielded the water from splashing into Tony’s hair and running the shampoo into his eyes. Bucky continued to massage the suds into the beta’s scalp. It was one of those specialty shampoos that brought out the scent of the wearer, which was why both alpha and beta used it pretty much exclusively. Tony sighed “Y’know, nothing personal, but sometimes I do. You know what it is though, right?”

“We need an omega” muttered Bucky. He continued to shampoo at Tony’s hair, eventually grabbing a comb from one of the shelves and starting to run it through the genius’ hair. Tony took a lot of pride in his hair, always careful when tending to it, which Bucky knew. That was why the alpha was always willing to help. “I mean...s’like there should always be an omega in the fam’ly. Wish it could jus’ be us but…”

“It’s like you said” Tony sighed “There’s something missing. We’ll find him, Buck.” A male was probably the best option. Tony was bisexual, but Bucky leaned heavily toward men. If the right female omega came along, of course things would be perfect. But it’d more than likely be a man.

“You bet we will. Bu’ for now le’s focus on us, and our dinner t’night at Per Se.” Bucky was smirking. He knew he’d won a victory with that reservation, and planned on savoring it for as long as possible.

“You’re never gonna let me hear the end of it, are you?” Tony rolled his eyes as Bucky took off the shower piece and tipped Tony’s head back, rinsing so that shampoo wouldn’t get in the beta’s eyes. Already the lovely scent of the Stark was clearer than before, and it brought a possessive jolt to his gut. 

“Never” responded Bucky smugly. He clipped the shower head back into place, turned Tony around, and kissed him. “I love you” he said softly.

“You sap. I love you too.”


	8. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis is brought back to the place Steve is staying with Clint and Natasha. Curtis and Steve have a little "conversation".

Steve was silent on the drive home, watching the dog fondly. Curtis’ tail was wagging as fast as such an old dog’s could, and it caused most of his body to wiggle back and forth. Steve’s eyes were shining with excitement as the big creature clambered into his lap to peer out the window, and while the pressure hurt a little, it was worth it. They were headed to Curtis’ new home. Right now, it was the place Steve shared with his two best friends...but hopefully at some point, they’d live at a place all Steve’s own. Maybe some day it’d be a spot that Steve shared with an alpha. Maybe even a beta! But for now, the omega wasn’t focused on that. He had someone to take care of, and he wasn’t going to ignore that, especially not for the maybe of a mate. He already loved the dog too much to do so, and some hypothetical crap just wasn’t worth his time.

He could scent that Natasha and Clint were both lost in happy thought. Nat was driving one-handed, with her other hand on Clint’s knee. It was a light form of affection that the two shared, and just a few hours ago Steve would’ve ached for it. He still was a little wistful for something like that, but not enough for him to really jump at any opportunity. He never would’ve gone for just ANYBODY, but now especially he was going to be more picky...because he wasn’t just thinking about his own future anymore. There was somebody else on the line; a four legged somebody who clearly understood that good things were in the works.

They pulled up to Clint and Natasha’s house. It was a single story place that they rented from a local landlord, and they were considering buying it out. They’d lived here for a few years now and made it their own, and the thought of ever leaving wasn’t a good one. It had a lovely little front porch and a small yard that Clint loved to garden in. It made Steve smile every time he saw them working out there. As they got out, Clint and Natasha grabbed the supplies that had been passed on to them with Curtis while Steve got out of the car, holding tight to the leash as the dog stepped out and onto the drive. He immediately started sniffing around, looking happier and bouncier by the second as they headed into the fenced in yard. Curtis was let off leash and he started running around as fast as his old legs would take him. Steve burst into laughter at how excited the dog was. Curtis’ long legs were moving so fast they were a blur as he started to sprint around with surprising speed in something that some dog owners called ‘zoomies’, and Steve eventually knelt and watched Curtis barrel toward him, slamming into him and licking all over his face. Steve was bowled over onto his ass, but laughed like a fool. His scent filled the fresh air, and Nat stood with her arm around her omega, observing the entire situation. Steve didn’t notice her leaning over and whispering to her mate “This was a good idea.”

Steve headed inside, Curtis trotting happily at his side. He accepted the toys, bed, and bowls from his friends and took everything into his room. He set it all up, filling the bowls with water and food. The toys he dumped out onto the floor, knowing they would never stay in one neat place anyway. That was the point! He then stared at the dog bed, before setting it uselessly in the corner. Curtis made puppy eyes way too innocent for such an old dog (and for the intent) which made Steve laugh.

“Oh relax! The dog bed is far away for a reason, and it’s not for you to sleep there. My bed’s big enough for some cuddles on there.” Steve sat on the edge of the bed and Curtis padded over to rest his head on Steve’s lap. Steve was rubbing behind his ear when his phone chimed. Reaching over, Steve flicked it open to find a text from an unfamiliar number. Actually...wait, it was a group text. Huh. He skimmed through the message, and found a picture at the end. Oh!

‘Hey there! This is Bucky and Tony from the shelter. Just wanted to send you a quick text so you had our numbers. I know you left like a half hour ago, but we thought we’d touch base and give you a shout so you knew we had your back. Still got the instructions for Curtis’ health stuff? If you need anything, and when you need med refills, stop by the shelter again. When we’re not there, our staff will be! We’re doing a date night tonight, so in a couple hours we might take a minute to respond. If it’s really important, just start the text with ‘Emergency’ and we’ll get back to you right away!’

Then, another text, probably from the other one based on the numbers. ‘Looking forward to hearing from you hot stuff! ;)’

Steve blinked in surprise at the texts, especially the second one. Um...what the hell? But he found a slight warmth spreading through him, and smiled a little. He looked down at Curtis and quirked an eyebrow “What’s the deal with your friends, huh?”

Curtis tilted his head and made a soft “Mraaar…” sound that made Steve chuckle.

“I agree. They’re weird. Kinda like it though.” Steve snorted “What’s with calling me ‘hot stuff’, huh? You know what the deal is with that?”

“Brrrm” 

“Yup. I’d say so. Consider this, Curtis…” Steve flopped back on the bed, and felt the mattress beside him compress as the dog jumped up next to him. “Which one d’you suppose called me ‘hot stuff’, and if it was the alpha...does that mean what I think it means? What if it’s the beta? Y’know, it doesn’t matter…” He indicated himself. “Enough health problems to take down a horse. Nobody wants that in an omega. Flirting doesn’t mean shit.”

Curtis heaved a heavy sigh and licked Steve’s cheek.

Steve smiled “You’re right. Doesn’t matter at this point. I’m just happy to have a dog like you.”


	9. Bucky and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a very good talk, and start wondering about what comes next. Lots of fun banter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! This is gonna be a fun one!

“You never do your tie right!” groaned Tony. “It’s just embarrassing at this point! And you always wear the fat ones instead of the skinnies.The skinnies look better. C’mon, I got you that red one-”

“The striped red one? It makes me look like a candy striper! Your fashion sense, I swear…You’d think you’d be better about this. C’mon, this tie has squids on it!”

“Yeah. Squids” sighed Tony. “We’re going to Per Se, Buck! C’mon, at least wear something with simple colors, not SQUIDS!” He smelled exasperated, but affectionate.

“Fine, I’ll do the one with reindeer on it” Huffed Bucky, his eyes sparkling with mischief, to which Tony practically shrieked in panic.

“Fine fine fine, squids it is!” Tony groaned as he straightened Bucky’s poorly done tie. “I swear, sometimes I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.” It was said fondly, and with a laugh. “So, got any surprises in store. Last time you took me out, I seem to remember a bunch of flowers in the car, but you haven’t had time for that.”

“Nah, had somethin’ else in mind. C’mon…” Bucky took his hand. They were both dressed well; of course, Tony was in a full suit and Bucky was wearing a nice shirt, the tie, dress pants, and a set of Converse that matched the shirt. It drove Tony insane, but he loved the alpha too much to SERIOUSLY say anything. The jokes would come for the rest of their lives though. 

They headed into the living room (a wide open space with enough couches and armchairs to house an army, and big bay windows) and Bucky went into the drawer of a desk that he used from time to time. He carefully pulled out a square package, and passed it over to Tony. “You’ll accept it, no arguments, a’right?”

Tony looked at him quizzically, opening the package. He found a beautiful box, well maintained, and recognized it immediately. “Shit alpha…” he muttered, the tone of respect slipping. “I know you said no arguments but-”

Bucky sighed “Jus’ take it, honey. I’m givin’ it t’ you cause I love ya.”

“Your Medal of Honor isn’t something to just give away. You nearly died in the war, and fucking President Potts gave it to you on live TV. You earned it. I’m just a-”

“You’re the guy who pulled me out of the desert when I would’ve died if ya hadn’t. C’mon Tony. I wouldn’ta lived if it wasn’t f’you. I was 18 when I got shipped out, y’cried like a baby, and when I was 19...well, you saved my ass. I got the damn thing for saving a coupla POW’s, but if it wasn’t f’you I’d never have seen it. So take it.”

Tony opened the box to see the beautiful medal there, and muttered incommittedly “Didn’t cry. I had allergies”

“Whatever” said Bucky, looking adoringly at his partner. “Don’t be stupid, I love ya. You deserve this, seeing as you saved m’ life in more ways than one.” Bucky leaned in to press a kiss to the shell of the beta’s ear, and then took a deep breath of his scent. “Y’always smell like coffee” he hummed. “And y’startin’ t’smell like me.”

“I was thinking…” said Tony suddenly, as though he’d been working up his courage. “I was thinking...um…”

“Honey? Wha’s wrong?” Bucky was worried. Tony seemed lost for words, and that was odd.

“Y’know how we talked about marking sometime? I know I’ve been kinda on the fence…” Tony had always felt guilty about that, but he just wasn’t ready. Or he hadn’t been.

“Sweet’eart, we talked about this. Only when you wanna, and if s’never, I don’ care. I wanna be with you, marked or not” Bucky looked tenderly at his partner, smiling fondly. “S’okay if-”

“Shut up Buck. Just listen for a second. I want to. I wanna be marked by you. I’m sick and tired of not being marked by you, and I’ve thought about it a lot these past few months. I’m sure it’s been eating at you, and honestly it’s been eating at me too. But I’m ready now. I’ve been ready for a while.” Tony held Bucky’s hand and gave it three firm squeezes; a little indicator that said ‘I love you. I’m sure. I promise.’ They’d come up with it ages ago, and it had stuck. Like a secret handshake when they were just kids, beginning with friendship and now hopefully ending in a mark.

Bucky just gawped at him like an absolute moron, before he started to laugh “Yeah...yeah Tony, fuck yeah! Also, look...on that note, s’been six years. I know we were waitin’ for the right omega, but I don’t wanna wait anymore. Le’s get married, yeah? I already got down on one knee and asked ya, so please baby...let’s start plannin’ an actual weddin’!””

“Bucky...can you be happy without an omega? It’s important for alphas, and I know you were eyeballing the one from the shelter, he’s cute and-”

“I’m happy wi’ you, Tony. I’m gonna be happy with you for the rest of our lives, whether we get an omega or not. Screw what’s normal. We’ve ne’er been normal. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, I’m still damn pleased t’be with you. I know we both thought tha’ omega was pretty and smelled a treat, but I dunno him. I know you. And I love ya.”


	10. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some text messages and unexpected news...

“While my friends were gettin’ high and chasin’ girls down parkway lines I was losin’ my mind…” Steve was singing under his breath while cooking in the kitchen. His blond hair flopped a little bit with every move. The smells that filled the room were HEAVENLY, with homemade tomato sauce bubbling on the stove and pasta simmering in garlic butter. He was making a breaded eggplant dish so that he, Nat, and Clint could all eat together. Curtis, meanwhile, was sitting patiently beside Steve, snuffling at his knee. Steve looked down and grinned, breaking off a little piece off the eggplant and holding it down to the dog. The omega’s scent was light and happy; he was in a good mood as he cooked with his dog by his feet, and the smell of chocolate chip cookies mingled with the actual food on the stove. 

Curtis was incredibly delicate as he accepted the food, careful not accidentally nip his new owner. He sat happily, tail swiping across the floor as the eggplant piece poked from between his teeth. Steve snorted, checking each of his pans to make sure nothing was burning. He’d always been a good cook, and loved experimenting. He kind of wished he could cook professionally, but he’d never had the opportunity. At this point, the amount Steve got sick made cooking for the public impossible. Though most of the germs that kicked his ass were too weak to take on healthy adults, there were plenty of people who WEREN’T healthy adults that ate at restaurants. Steve, at the end of the day, enjoyed his life cooking privately...especially now that he got to do it as part of his ‘rent’. And certainly now that he had a living being dependent on him. His phone buzzed and he reached into the pocket of his apron, knocking aside a spatula and a salt shaker and grabbing the device. The screen was cracked from repeated times dropping it, so Steve gingerly swiped to unlock it. The text was from that group chat!

‘Hey,  
It’s been a couple days since we heard from you; wanted to check in, see how you and Curtis were doing! We have a little more stuff for him; he used to come back to our place from time-to-time so we figure you need his stuff more than we do now!   
-Bucky’

Steve read through the message three times, trying to figure out what to say, before finally texting back.

‘Hello,  
I’d love whatever you can give me; sorry I haven’t texted back much, my focus has been on work and Curtis. Is there anywhere we can meet so I can pick up the stuff? I’ll bet Curtis would like to see you anyway, but I’d rather not go back to the shelter with him in case he gets the wrong idea.  
-Steve’

Bucky’s response came very quickly.

Bucky: ‘Good point; wouldn’t want him to think he’s being brought back! How about the park two blocks from the shelter? There’s a little area where Curtis can run around while the three of us talk.’  
Steve texted back right away, not hesitating anymore. This could be nice! Maybe he’d make new friends!

Steve: ‘Sounds perfect. Tomorrow at 6 pm? I’ll be off work by then’

Steve was practically giddy, and as soon as Bucky confirmed, Steve cheered eagerly. Casting a quick look over the food to make sure it was still doing well, Steve dropped to his knees in front of Curtis and gave the dog a hug “I have new friends” he whispered. “I have new friends, buddy.”

“Rmmmmm” It was a pleased, content sound. Curtis’ tail continued to sweep across the floor with soft ‘swishswishswish’ sounds as he let Steve hug him. When the omega finally broke away, Curtis finally chowed down on the eggplant that had been sticking out of his mouth for a few minutes now, and started prancing around in circles as he tended to do when happy. Steve had watched him light up like a Christmas tree, shining brighter and brighter the longer he was here. It did Steve’s heart good.

When Clint and Natasha got home, they were happy to see Steve had cooked. Part of that was, of course, because Steve made damn good food and the bonded pair were HUNGRY. But the main part was that Steve cooking was a good indicator of how happy he was! It was difficult to find a time he was depressed and cooking. 

Natasha and Clint had texted Steve that they would be a little late, so he’d started dinner at an appropriate time. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but trusted that they’d get here for food. He glanced up when he heard a car pull into the driveway, crunching slightly against the gravel. Curtis stood carefully, his tail wagging faster than ever as a key turned in the lock and in case Natasha and Clint, who were beaming like madpeople.

“STEVE!” Natasha was practically choking “STEVE! Th-the matchmaker people, the ones who were helping you-” Her red hair was still perfectly in place as only Natasha’s could be in such excitement, but her normally pale skin was pink with her joy.

“I blocked them” said Steve, shrugging and looking confused “Got tired of the rejection calls and didn’t have the heart to tell them to fuck off.” He was watching the two of them “What, did they call you about another omega or a beta or something?”

“Steve, LISTEN!” laughed Clint “They called the backup number, Nat’s cell...asked us to come in! We did and-”

Natasha was giddy with excitement. “THEY FOUND YOU A MATCH!”


	11. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Bucky and Tony at a park. They have a nice little conversation before Bucky gets an unexpected phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bucky plays is "Rivers and Roads" by "The Head and the Heart"

Steve didn’t work the next day. Natasha and Clint told him not to come in; to go to the matchmaking service, to sit down with them and find out who they’d paired him up with. Steve was...antsy. Whoever this was would have had to note that they were fine with health problems, would have to have found his scent appealing, would have to like a lot of things about him without seeing a physical image. Unblocking the matchmaking service’s number and calling them back the next day had been...well, terrifying. But he’d done it, only for them to tell him that they could see him in the morning. Steve would just have to tough it out. On the bright side, today he was seeing his two new friends, and he was pretty excited by that. He leashed Curtis, who seemed a bit nervous. The dog clearly wanted to understand where they were going. He sat patiently by the door while Steve got his shoes on, and the omega looked over at him, noting the sad eyes.

“Curtis, buddy, I’m not taking you back” he reassured. “We’re going to see your old friends from the shelter!” His soft hands came out to cup the dog’s face, and he pressed a kiss to the wet nose before releasing him and standing. “Ready to go? We’re due to meet them!” 

Curtis still seemed uncertain. He understood the word ‘shelter’ and didn’t like it, but cautiously got into the beat-up car with Steve. Steve cracked a window and away they went, headed for the park. It was a nice day; mid-60’s, and he kept his eye out for the turn-in, knowing that if he missed it he’d be cutting time close. He wanted to get there and spend as much time with his new friends as possible; they seemed great, and maybe this could be a long term friendship kind of thing!

“Curtis, buddy, don’t worry” he reassured, noting the dog’s mopey behavior “We’re going to the park! It’ll be fun, and then we’ll go back home together, see Nat and Clint and all.” He beamed “But for now, we’re seeing my new friends!” He turned down a street that entered the modest park, and spotted the near-empty lot. There was a REALLY nice car among minivans and dirty soccer-mom style SUV’s. Steve, vaguely embarrassed at the state of his beat up 1997 Corolla. Still, he straightened his back as he remembered how proud he’d been to be able to get the damn car in the first place. He parked, jumped out, and went around to get Curtis’ leash and help him out of the car.

Together they set off, looking around for the alpha and beta. Curtis seemed to have brightened now that he saw they weren’t at the shelter, and stopped often to sniff at the grass or take a few happy bounces. Up ahead, there was the soft strumming of a guitar, and Steve adjusted his glasses to see who was playing.

“Let’s go in the garden,  
You’ll find something waiting,  
Right there were you left it  
Lying upside down…

Bucky was quietly playing the guitar while his beta lay on his back, scrolling through his phone. It was such an incredibly peaceful, beautiful scene that for a moment Steve forgot he was meant to be sitting with them at this point. Steve watched Tony tap a message into his phone and heard his own chime. Pulling it from his pocket, Steve read the text Tony had sent him.

‘Hey hot stuff, we’re at the park! Head from the parking lot down the path toward the fountain, and you’ll see us!’

At that moment, Curtis caught sight and/or scent of who was beneath the tree and broke into excited barking. Tony sat bolt upright, his smell spiking with excitement. “CURTIS! HEY MAN!” he greeted the newcomers as they approached.

Steve got right up to them and watched Curtis dance excitedly around them. “Hey you two!” he greeted cheerfully. He knew Curtis wouldn’t run off, and released the leash, watching Curtis sniff at them. The dog would lick Tony’s cheek, run back to jump up on Steve, and then race over to Bucky. Bucky had long since set aside his guitar at the sight, and was beaming. He surreptitiously scented the air, lips slightly parted, taking in the clean scent of the omega and feeling a satisfied lurch. He winked playfully at Steve as the slender omega approached.

“C’mon and siddown!” said Bucky cheerfully. He indicated the grass across from them, a smile causing dimples to appear on his stubbled cheeks. 

Steve did as suggested and settled in. “It’s great to be out and about” he admitted. “Wasn’t expecting to get into something like this” He was curious as to WHY. Why him, why now, why after their first meeting? And why was this alpha being so damn relaxed?

“Well, y’seem the good type” said Bucky with kindness, but he noted Tony giving him a look. “Aw c’mon Tony…”

“You tell him now!” laughed the beta. He shook his head with playful disapproval, but wore a tacky grin that showed this wasn’t an altogether serious situation.

Steve looked between them, eyebrows up. “What? Do I have something in my teeth, or did you do a background check?”

“More like th’ second one. I got this thing...can catch a scent o’ someone and sometimes I know exactly what their character is. Don’ happen much, but when it do, s’ useful.” Bucky flopped over with his head in Tony’s lap, encouraging him to pet. The beta obliged with another eyeroll. 

“Oh.” Steve seemed...confused by that. “So...what did my scent say about me?”

Bucky sat up on his elbows “Stevie, it’s nothin’ like that. It just gives me a good sense of whether y’re a good person or not. An’ for you...ya definitely are. I can’t read ya mind or anythin’...just helpful, ‘specially in my line o’ work.”

“So...you don’t have to do background checks or anything when you have someone adopt a dog?” asked Steve curiously, enjoying the feeling of the nickname more than he should’ve.

“We do when Bucky can’t get as good of a read. You’re one of...what, three people who we haven’t done background checks on since Buck and I started together. You’re a rarity, but you give off...well…”

“A good feeling” said Bucky with a warm smile. “A damn good one.”

There was a long, introspective silence from all of them before Bucky asked “Oh, by the way, how was work? Kept ya busy?”

“Actually I um...I didn’t go.” admitted Steve “I got some...interesting news. Good, I think!” He was slowly going redder and redder with embarrassment at the upcoming conversation and questions.

The alpha and beta exchanged interested looks, and then glanced back at Steve,

“I um...a while ago, I signed up for one of those matchmaking services. Y’know...the ones run by packs? And it’s been a long...long time and they still haven’t found me anyone. Or...they hadn’t. Got the news the other day that they found someone for me! And I’m excited but...nervous.”

Something dulled in Bucky’s eyes, not that he showed his disappointment. There was something about Steve that made his instincts go wild with excitement, which Tony knew and very much liked. Tony and Bucky would be getting married regardless...but as previously stated, it might be nice to have an omega in the mix. Still, Bucky asked “Know anything about the person yet?”

“I don’t know anything honestly. They say they’ll go over the situation once I get there. I never expected this…” He straightened his glasses again. A nervous habit “I mean...I’m not what you’d call a typical choice.”

“No, you aren’t. But someone being typical doesn’t make them fun or interesting or anything...it usually just means they’re boring.” Tony’s voice was very genuine and earnest, with no lies or sugarcoating involved. Tony...wasn’t one to sugarcoat.

Bucky nodded his agreement, but his scent was suddenly a bit off. Thankfully, Steve’s slightly dulled sense of smell kept him from getting a proper whiff in the open air. If he had smelled it, there’d be something like defeat in the air, shock, maybe a touch of alpha distress. It wasn’t fun, and Tony was breathing too much of it in to feel good. Thankfully, both alpha and beta had good poker faces. They weren’t going to ruin this for Steve!

In the closed air of buildings, like the shelter, Steve could scent VERY well. But in cool, clear air with wind gusting, there were thousands of smells to overpower his already weakened abilities. He could tell something wasn’t quite right about the beta and alpha’s beautiful scents, but he tried not to worry too much about it. He wished they were in a more enclosed space though. Then he could catch that SCENT again.

Curtis was laying on his back, legs in the air as his tongue lolled out, waiting expectantly for pets. All three men obliged at once, and the dog seemed to be in the farthest reaches of heaven, his big body wiggling excitedly. This was a welcome distraction from the heavy topic.

Steve’s eyes lit up, his fingers scratching lightly at Curtis’ chest, causing the dog’s back legs to kick joyfully. “Y’know, it’s only been a few days, but I can’t believe I ever had a life without Curtis.” His blue eyes shone with happiness as the dog looked up at him adoringly. “I mean, he’s a big reason I smile every morning.”

“We’re glad ya picked him. Never seen him so active, y’know? He used t’just mope all day. We’d bring ‘im back to our place t’ run around a lil’, but whenever we took ‘im back he just got all depressed. He seems so happy now.” Bucky sounded pleased. Seems his instincts had been right, which he WOULD jokingly rub in his beta’s face later.

Tony, knowing this, shot him a playful glare before turning back to Steve. “So hey...those matchmakers are almost always on track.”

Steve mentally groaned. Back to THIS topic. He was excited but...really didn’t won’t to focus on how nervous he was. Tony continued.

“I think I’ve heard of twice in my lifetime when a match didn’t work out, so...what’re you thinking? Ready to meet your one and only? Or...maybe more than one?”

“I dunno” admitted Steve. He kept rubbing Curtis’ belly to keep the dog happy as he said “I mean...it’s hard to know what to expect. This is totally new territory for me, and I just...don’t know what to say or do or think. I never expected this. I gave up a while ago, right up until we got this call…”

“Well, y’don’ gotta give up anymore” responded Bucky, flashing a smile he didn’t feel. Man, he’d seen and scented Steve and something had CLICKED. He and Tony had talked; they were getting married, omega or not, and would be happy together! They would do great without Steve, as wonderfully as always. But some part of Bucky wondered….and now it didn’t matter. “Whoever it is s’gonna love ya” 

Steve’s eyes shone. It was hitting him more and more that this was really happening. There was an alpha out there for him! He was going to be with someone! It was going to be great! But through the happiness, that damn anxiety kept fighting its way through. Something felt OFF about going to this appointment, something he couldn’t fully describe or understand. The light in his eyes faded as he reverted back to what was essentially panic.

“So...you play?” Steve tried, indicating the guitar. It seemed like a good moment to change the subject; he didn’t want to think too hard about this entire situation, but he knew he’d have to eventually.

“Oh uh...yeah!” Bucky cheered up considerably, and tilted his head “You?”

“No no” laughed Steve “I have some um...stiffness in my fingers. Wouldn’t let me even try” He flexed them as though to demonstrate; they did indeed seem a bit tight in the joints, but Steve didn’t let that bug him too much.

Bucky smiled fondly “Tha’s okay. Stevie, listen...y’ever heard of The Head and the Heart?”

Steve shook his head, admittedly confused, his blond hair flopping slightly at the movement.

“Ah shit, you know damn well this’ll make me cry…” sighed Tony. But he was READY, he LOVED when Bucky played and swooned when he sang.

Bucky rolled his eyes, sitting fully upright and holding the guitar carefully, positioning his hands and beginning to play.

“A year from now we'll all be gone  
All our friends will move away  
And they're going to better places  
But our friends will be gone away  
Nothing is as it has been  
And I miss your face like Hell  
And I guess it's just as well  
But I miss your face like Hell”

Tony swayed gently sheerly out of habit, his eyes closed and head tipped back. “My family lives in a different stage…” he mumbled along. Clearly he was well adjusted to Bucky playing guitar, and clearly for all his griping he LOVED it. 

Steve watched, listened, and felt a sense of peace warm him. This calm moment reminded him that there was a future like this waiting for him, hopefully when he went up to agency tomorrow. He felt something reassuring start to settle over him, and as he picked up the tune he hummed along. Tomorrow. Tomorrow his new life would start...if it all went to plan. Damn. There went his anxiety again.

He opened his eyes when he realized the song was over, and noted that Bucky was watching him curiously.

“Didn’ think I was tha’ good” he commented “S’ a pretty simple song. I mean…” He looked between the beta and the omega, his scent spiking with embarrassment as Steve addressed Tony.

“Is he always this modest?”

“When he’s being serious? Yeah. Absolutely. It’s infuriating, makes me beyond pissed.” Tony snorted, itching his goatee and saying “He never gives himself enough credit, except when he absolutely has no claim to it”

“Aw shut up” huffed Bucky with mock irritation. “It’s just a song!”

“Your voice is really nice” said Steve, a little shyly. 

“Bet you could sing”

“How much will you pay me?”

Bucky looked all prepared to say something snarky when his phone started ringing. He checked it and raised an eyebrow. Unknown number. Bucky stood and moved away to answer it.

Tony shrugged when Steve looked confused, and the two sat back and waited. Bucky was away for about ten minutes, speaking quietly on the phone until finally he hung up. 

“Listen, Stevie.” he said, starting to gather his possessions. “We gotta go, a’right? But we’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Steve’s heart sank “Well, maybe after-” 

“Tomorrow Stevie! We’ll see you tomorrow, I promise. Tony, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Bucky, what the hell are you-”

And Steve sat there, looking at Curtis, who looked back, as the alpha and beta abruptly rushed away. The panic was gone. The happiness was gone. It was replaced with defeat. Damn. There they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years....


	12. Steve, Bucky, and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Steve to meet his alpha. But what about the people he really DOES like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning in to part one! This is the end of it! Part 2 coming soon!

As the alpha and beta made a run for the gorgeous car that Steve had seen earlier, Tony was full of questions. Questions he wasn’t shy about asking. “Buck, I know you’re bummed he has a match, and I am too! But what the hell are we doing ditching him?! Hey! HEY! Alpha will you talk to me!?” Tony was getting frustrated, and it showed in his tone. He never got like this, so it was enough to get Bucky’s attention, and FAST.

Bucky stopped and turned to face him. “We got a call from the matchmakers.” He was giddy, bouncing with excitement, and luckily they were out of sight and earshot of Steve or he would likely feel even MORE rejected.

“Alpha, we submitted our stuff over a year ago. Nothing ever came of it. You’re a vet with PTSD, I’m a recovering alcoholic with a work addiction on the side...and we’re good for each other. I thought we weren’t worried about this.” Tony shoulders slumped “We’re enough for each other, right? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with just being us.”

Bucky realized he’d upset his beta and took his hands. “Honey, listen. Of course we’re enough. Of course there’s nothin’ wrong with jus’ bein’ us. In fact, there’s no ‘just’ ‘bout us. But this is a good thing.”

“So...what’s going on exactly?” asked Tony, who was desperate to be in the loop. He squeezed Bucky’s hands out of habit, tilting his head and meeting the alpha’s eyes.

“Tony, how are you not processin’ wha’s going on here?” laughed Bucky. He smelled strongly of apple pie as he bounced from foot to foot. “Of course we’d be fine without an omega, jus’ like we discussed, bu’ they found us one, alright? Just...Tony, think about it. Think ‘bout what just happened.”

For a genius, Tony’s brain was working very...very slowly as he just stared at the alpha. Finally he asked “Am I high? Could you just spill it?”

Bucky leaned down to kiss him. “Tomorrow, we’re meetin’ our omega.”

Steve had basically dragged himself home about an hour after Bucky and Tony left. He’d spent his time laying in the grass, with Curtis curled up next to him, trying to catch the fading scents of the alpha and beta. Eventually, he packed up and headed home, feeling a stubborn ire well up within him. He would go to that damn meeting tomorrow, meet his alpha, and be better than fine. He didn’t want to deal with wondering ‘what if’ when he had the reality right in front of him! They’d better like dogs though...he was NOT taking Curtis back.

Entering the house, he slipped up to his room, noting that Clint and Natasha weren’t home. That was honestly good; he really didn’t want to talk about what had just happened. This whole situation was annoying, but he was ready to meet his alpha. He just hoped they still liked him once they saw him.

He couldn’t sleep that night. Steve lay awake, tossing and turning, knowing he SHOULD be getting rest but totally unable to. He was worried; worried about his first impression, how his disabilities would be perceived, who this was in the first place. What if it was someone awful? What if they weren’t as interested in him as he was in them? What if they hated what he looked like? Steve cursed as he flopped face down on the pillow. Stupid anxiety. Stupid racing thoughts. Stupid...stupid...stupid...

He finally fell asleep at about 6 in the morning, but didn’t stay that way for long. At around 8 he woke properly, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor...HARD. He groaned in annoyance, feeling a bruise the size of a softball blooming on his ass. Muttering soft swearwords, he stripped off and went to step into the shower.

The water running over him relaxed some of the tension in his naturally tight muscles, and as he washed with shampoo and soap to bring out his scent, he reflected on what was going to happen in just a few hours. How was he supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to respond? And again...what if the alpha changed its mind when it saw Steve?

As he sat picking at the breakfast Clint had made him, he noted that Clint and Natasha were watching him. “What’s up?” he asked, trying not to be rude about it. It wasn’t that he was mad at them! It was that in his anxiety, he was feeling kinda irritable. He pushed some of his blond hair up away from his face as he eyed the other two.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Natasha, going to sit at the table across from him. Clint came up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. They both smelled...excited, and maybe a bit worried for him. This wasn’t minor!

“Er...nervous” admitted Steve, with some effort. “I mean...this is a huge deal. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“You won’t Steve.” reassured Natasha, smiling warmly “You’ll do great. And whoever it is will absolutely love you. These matchmakers...they aren’t often wrong” 

“I hope they aren’t this time” sighed Steve “I mean...I just didn’t expect this. Ever. But now that it’s here I…”

“You what?” asked Clint, his tone sympathetic.

“I don’t want to be a letdown for someone who’s waited just as long” he muttered.

“You won’t be a letdown Steve. Of all the things you are, good and bad...a letdown is not one.”  
The alpha and omega couple didn’t try to engage with Steve after that; he was understandably nervous, and they weren’t going to push him. Steve finally got up and got into his beat up car, driving the 40 minutes to the matchmakers office. He sat in his car in silence, looking at the beautiful little building with its front garden and neat little sign. Jesus. This was the most daunting thing he’d ever done. 

Eventually, when it was closer to his appointment time, he got out of the car and headed inside. What the fuck what the fuck whathefuckwhatsasahas…

His general internal monologue was garbled swearwords and panicked screaming, but externally he held it together as he sat in the waiting room. Glanced around, he saw potted plants, brochures on various services (weddings, childcare, grocery delivery), and photos of happy couples or packs that had met through this group. Steve stood, going to examine the pictures. Everyone seemed so damn happy. There were little testimonials on cards under the pictures, telling the stories of engagements and kids and houses. Dazed, the omega was about to sit down when he was called back.

The member of the pack that was working with him looked absolutely victorious. Months and months of searching and they’d FINALLY found someone, deep in the archives.

“Hello Mr. Rogers. Are you excited?” the omega asked.

“Oh, yeah, just...nervous” admitted Steve, seeming a bit antsy where he sat. He didn’t know how to deal with all this! What if this wasn’t everything he hoped it would be?

“Understandable” she said “This is a big deal, but I believe these two will be absolutely perfect for you.”

“Two?” asked Steve, shock rippling through him. “Two people were okay with being with me?”

“The alpha, who I spoke to, seemed quite excited.” said the woman with a cheery smile. “I think you’ll be surprised at just how happy they are to see you.” Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and her tan skin was flushed with excitement and victory.

“...right” said Steve uncertainly “When are they getting here?”

Right on cue, an alpha poked his head into the room. “Your 11:00 is here, and ready.” he said to his omega, smiling at her.

Steve tensed a little bit, shuffling his feet.

The female omega approached him and touched his shoulder “You’ll do fine. Come with me, if you please.”

She led the way out of a different door then they’d come in, down a hall, and to an unlabeled door. Steve stood anxiously, trying to get a scent of who was behind it, but he couldn’t. He was terrified. He’d never been so scared in his goddamn life. It was really hitting him all at once. His future was behind that door...what if it wasn’t everything he hoped it would be?

The woman opened the door, and Steve stepped in.

There was a long silence as he stared at the two people in the room. The scent hit him hard, his eyes widened, and he took a few stumbling steps forward.

“B-Bucky? Tony?”


End file.
